1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exercising apparatus which is adapted, in use, to provide relief from backaches and to maintain general physical fitness. More specifically, this invention relates to such an exercising apparatus which includes rests for suspending a person using the apparatus, the rests being constrained from motion in a foward and backward direction but being movable laterally to accommodate the girth of each individual such person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art to provide exercising devices for suspending a person using the device. Thus, Netherlands Pat. No. 88,238, Spronck, issued June 4, 1958, Canadian Pat. No. 155,458, Boone, May 5, 1914, U.S. Pat. No. 2,788,971, Berne, Apr. 16, 1957 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,955, Wieland, Oct. 20, 1970, relate to parallel bar apparatus from which people can be suspended. However, as will be appreciated, the parallel bar apparatus are not normally used for the purpose of performing exercises which will relieve backaches. In addition, the structure of the parallel bar apparatus is quite dissimilar from the structure of the apparatus in accordance with the instant application in that the parallel bars, by the very nature of the exercises which are performed on the parallel bars, are not permitted any movement in a lateral direction.
Apparatus for back therapy are also known in the art as is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,980, Moore et al, July 31, 1962, U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,049, Kaplan, Feb. 13, 1973 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,375, Penner, Apr. 1, 1975. The Moore et al patent, and the Kaplan patent do not teach exercise apparatus wherein a person is suspended. Although the Penner patent deals with an apparatus from which a person is suspended, the person, when using the Penner apparatus, is suspended by his legs. In contradistinction, a person using the apparatus in accordance with the instant invention is, generally speaking, suspended by his armpits. In addition, the structure of the Penner apparatus is quite distinct from the structure of the apparatus of the instant invention and bears only the similarity of a similar objective.
A Canadian patent to, Janisch, teaches an exercising apparatus in which a person is at least partially suspended from the armpits. However, in the Janisch apparatus, the suspension means are movable in a fore and aft direction, and in at least one embodiment, are constrained from movement in a lateral direction. Thus, the objectives of the exercising apparatus in accordance with the instant invention, and the physical structure thereof, are quite distinct from the exercising apparatus as taught in the Janisch patent.